Lincoln's boiling point
starts off when Lincoln was in a middle of a fight with his sisers over the TV remote. Lincoln: Ow! Luan: Take that! their mom comes up and takes the TV remote. Rita: Alright that's enough! nobody is getting the TV tonight! Lori: Seriously? Leni: Thanks a lot Lincoln! Rita: That was not only Lincoln's fault, It's ALL of you kids fault now all of you go to your rooms! Lincoln: But... Rita: to her butt No butts! go to your room! Lincoln: Fine! Luna: Great job for getting us in trouble Lincoln! Lincoln: Shut up! slips on the remote, Luan laughs because of this. Lynn: Dork. Lucy: Great Grandma Harriet would not be happy about this. Lola: You heard mom, Lincoln! GO TO YOUR STUPID ROOM! Rita: You too Lola! Lana: I agree with Lola Lisa: Hooligans! was walking upstairs until... Rita: Lincoln, wait! I want to talk to you. Lincoln: What do you want? Rita: I want you to stop yelling at your sisters. Lincoln: Why? is shown sisters were laughing and making fun of him after when he and Clyde were called losers by bullies at their school Lola: Lincoln is such a idiot! Lynn: So is his loser pal! Lincoln: SHUT UP SISTERS!!! end Rita: If you yell at your sisters on more time, you will be grounded for a month! Lincoln: Fine. next day Lincoln was helping Leni with something Lincoln: How is this dress look? Leni: You did a great job on it! can you try it on! Lincoln: ...Okay... takes a picture of Lincoln in the dress with her phone Leni Giggling So cute. Lincoln: Grrr! Later is helping Lola with her being prepared for her beauty pageant Lincoln: all done. Lola: Thanks Linky, but you got makeup on you. a picture of him with her phone Lincoln: huh? that he has makeup all over him, Lola laughs because of this Lincoln: Grrr! Later is playing basketball with Lynn Lincoln: I can't throw that good. Lynn: Quit being weak, throw it already! throws it, but then the basketball hits his face, Lynn and the other sisters laugh because of this. this makes Lincoln very very angry! Leni: Oh no, he's gonna... Lincoln: furious I'm not gonna yell... Lana: Awesome! due to Lincoln's anger, he starts catching on fire and floating up in the sky Lori: Lincoln! are you okay? Lana: What the heck? Leni: SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING! Lynn Sr, Lily and Clyde arrive at this event Lynn Sr: What happened?! Lily: ... Poo poo? Lori: Lincoln got very angry and he literally catch on fire for some reason and turned into that! Lynn Sr.: Oh my gosh, this is not good. Lola: He said he would not yell at us... Clyde: That's it! Linocln's sisters, get Lincoln to yell at you! Lori: Not a problem! Lincoln hey Lincoln, you are literally throwing a tantrum like a baby! Leni: I posted that picture! Luna: fun of Lincoln Oh, are we gonna hear you roar? Luan: you are on fire! laughs get it? Lynn: you are so weak that you can't even punch Luna in the face! Lucy: this might kill you Lincoln. Lola: LINCOLN! GET DOWN FROM THERE OR I'M TELLING MOM! Lana: I saw you poop in the backyard once! Lisa: I hate your white hair! sisters laugh makes Lincoln's fireball and anger become bigger and even worse Lori: It's not working! Rita: Stay back girls! i will handle this! Lincoln Lincoln! i need you to yell at your sisters! Lincoln: but if i yell, you will ground me. Rita: forget what i said, if you don't yell at your sisters right now, you're... grounded! Lincoln: his menacing eyes and unleashes a beam which pierces through the orb striking his sisters AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOU LAZY NO-GOOD SISTERS DRIVE ME NUTS, CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME ONCE IN YOUR WORTHLESS LIVES?!?!?! 'CAUSE IF YOU DID, YOU'D SEE I'M TRYING TO REACH TO YOU FOR SOME GUIDANCE, SOME LOVE THAT ALL GOOD SISTERS SHOULD SHOW!!!!!!! BUT YOU WOULDN'T KNOW HOW TO BE GOOD SISTERS IF YOU PAID SOMEONE TO TEACH IT TO YOU, AND EVEN THEN YOU'D SCREW IT ALL UP ON THE ACCOUNT THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN SHOW THE LEAST BIT OF CARING, WORRYING MORE ABOUT YOURSELVES THAN ANYONE ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!﻿ explodes tremendously. Pan down to the damage done Lynn Sr, Lily, and Clyde get up. Lincoln gets up as well,limping while doing so. Rita: Lincoln! are you alright? Lincoln: I'm fine. Lynn Sr.: wow, Lincoln, i can't believe what i just saw there... Clyde: Buddy, you have gone insane, i think you should apologize to your sisters. Lincoln: They will never forgive me... Rita: I'll ground your sisters later. Lincoln: Lemme do it for you, his sisters hey sisters, clean up this mess or you're grounded. Rita, Lynn Sr, Lily and Clyde laugh, but the sisters could not hear, due to them being deafened by Lincoln's yelling. Lynn: What? what are they laughing at? Lana: What? end NOTE: This is based off a Regular show episode called Think Positive.